<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On the Topic of Volleyball by Mr Not-Vanilla-At-All (Reyna_Avila_Ramirez_Arellano)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216251">On the Topic of Volleyball</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyna_Avila_Ramirez_Arellano/pseuds/Mr%20Not-Vanilla-At-All'>Mr Not-Vanilla-At-All (Reyna_Avila_Ramirez_Arellano)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Disguise, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gender Disguise, M/M, Oblivious Sawamura Daichi, Reader-Insert, aone takanobu would be the best big brother, bc yes they work well together, because i had this in my drafts and forgot and lost it, bi reader, bi sugawara koushi, broskis i am straight-up not vibing, btw about saeko x reader that's only much later bc age gap, but first we get suga/reader-, eventual Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi - Freeform, eventual Tanaka Saeko/Reader - Freeform, n e ways let's get going x, no beta we die like daichi, please help me, reader goes to Date Tech High, so i'm trying to see how many tags i can remember HFDKJS, this fic is gonna be quite self-indulgent whoops, this will be a daisuga fic eventually-, which sucked :(, will this end in Saeko x reader YES bc she is HOT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:27:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyna_Avila_Ramirez_Arellano/pseuds/Mr%20Not-Vanilla-At-All</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a new school year, and you're going to Date Tech High.<br/>As Aone Takanobu's sister and sharing his love of volleyball, you're aiming to join the girls' volleyball club.<br/>But... circumstances change, and the girls' team - it's been stopped.</p><p>How are you going to deal with this?</p><p>In the typical Aone way, of course. You thrive when you're given a challenge, don't you?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Sugawara Koushi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On the Topic of Volleyball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so i put this in a draft<br/>and it fucking disappeared so<br/>argh<br/>lost all my tags<br/>maybe i should have left it up when i accidentally posted it but oh well</p><p>despite this very unpoggers start, i hope i've put enough of the same tags and similar notes</p><p>n e ways i'm kei and i hope you enjoy this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You toss the ball high into the air before leaping forwards, arm moving through a well-rehearsed swing, finishing with a swift hit with your hand that sends the ball to the other end of the court. You revel in the sharp stinging sensation the serve gives you for a moment, before dashing over to receive the ball your brother had served at you.</p><p>You two had been practising that day since noon, sheer determination (and a small pork bun) carrying you over until dinner.</p><p>Sitting down at the table, you had an exuberant grin on your face. You were going to start at your brother’s school in under a week and could not wait to meet new people, learn more things, and especially, join the volleyball club. The main interest you and your brother shared was an absolute love of volleyball. This break, as soon as school had finished in March, you had been practising almost every day, determined to be one of the best Date Tech High had ever seen, so it had been <em>ever so useful</em> that you were sister to one of the formidable Iron Wall – Aone Takanobu, second year, middle blocker.</p><p>With no hesitation, you shovel hot udon into your mouth, thinking of the other things you would have to do today. You look over at your brother and try to resist the urge to ruffle his now-unruly hair -<br/>“Hey nii-san, remind me to sort out your hair soon,” you say between mouthfuls.</p><p>He nods in assent. “Maybe later today? You can trim yours while you’re at it.” The ends of his mouth twitch upwards as he motions with his fingers to imitate the most-likely countless number of split-ends you had.</p><p>Scowling playfully, you finish off your bowl and pop it in the sink. Takanobu had rented this apartment to stay in, seeing that it was a lot closer to your new school than your parents’ house. When your final year at middle school had finished, you had immediately moved in with him to be closer to school and to keep him company. You were also enjoying this, as this kind of living situation granted you a lot more freedom than living with your parents – you’d be able to get to school early for practice and leave later too.</p><p> </p><p>You lift up the scissors and comb again. Almost done with your brother’s hair, you give another few snips at some particularly naughty longer spikes.</p><p>“… Y/n?” he asks.</p><p>You hum a response absent-mindedly as you brush your fingers through his hair to see if there were any more bits you had missed.</p><p>He continues. “I checked my messages… apparently there won’t be a girls’ volleyball team this year.”</p><p>You freeze on the spot. He turns towards you, forehead furrowed, concerned about your reaction.</p><p><em>No!</em> you think to yourself furiously. This is what you had been working for, all this time! You would not sit back and let this happen. You had to play volleyball, at any cost.</p><p>Wordlessly, you shoo him out of the bathroom. You bring your scissors up to your hair. And your hair falls to the ground.</p><p>“Y/n?”</p><p>“Don’t say a word.” You carry on watching your reflection, your hands making deft work of your hair which is now falling down at your feet.</p><p>Deeming your new hairstyle adequate, you stride out of the bathroom and straight to your computer, searching up suitable binders and making a mental list of the uniform you’d need if you were going to go all the way. Taka-san stands awkwardly in the door frame, the same worried look on his face as he wraps his mind around this new situation.</p><p>“So… you’re in this for the long run?”</p><p>You whip your head around to face him. “I reckon you’ll be alright with calling me your little brother for some time,” you state, then return to look at the screen once more</p><p>He shrugs. “Remember to bring some sort of sports kit for try-outs,” he says and leaves your room after ruffling your hair.</p><hr/><p>You dash through the chattering crowd to get to the volleyball club stand. One of the guys bursts into a grin once he spots you. “Aha, so we’ve got another Aone on our hands! You looking to sign up?”</p><p>You nod excitedly, and the girl next to him hands you an application form for you to fill in your details.</p><p>“Complete this and bring it to practice after school today, okay?”</p><p>You can feel the happiness bubble up inside of you. “Thank you! See you later!” you exclaim and dash off.</p><p> </p><p>The moment lessons end, you navigate your way to your brother’s classroom. You’re almost jumping on the spot when he exits the room. “Taka-san! Taka-san! Let’s get food!” Practice was not going to start until an hour after school finished, so you guys had time to head to the shops and grab something to eat.</p><p>You sit outside on one of the picnic benches, opposite your brother. He was not a person of many words, yet it was never boring around him. Of course, you had to say something, at least. You ramble on about your day, only interrupted by your food – “and you would not be able to guess what happened next – she asked to be my lab partner! Being a guy must be wild.” Aone stops you with a whack to the back of your head with his book, causing you to yelp in alarm. “Taka-san! I’m sorry I keep on slipping up, you know I’m new to all this,” you whine, pouting as he rolls his eyes at your antics.</p><p>You glance at your watch briefly – it’s time for Takanobu to head off for a small reunion between the returning players. After he’s picked up all his belongings, he’s off to the clubroom to change, and you give a little wave. “See ya!”</p><p> </p><p>You peer inside the gym. Aha! You’ve found your brother. Now time to make an entrance.</p><p>And an entrance you do make, yelling “Nii-sannnn!” and taking a running leap at Takanobu, who has to drop the ball to catch you. Grinning triumphantly, you turn away from his exasperated face, and look at the rest of the team.</p><p>A guy with a black buzz-cut and a #12 on his shirt calls out, “Hey Aone-san, you never told us you had a brother!”</p><p>Aone responds with a deadpan look. “You never asked.”</p><p>You cackle at his words before putting a hand to your chest in mock offense. “You never told them about me?” You flop back in his arms, not that it makes a difference to how heavy you seem to your brother; he had been carrying you since you were little.</p><p>Lifting your head again, you announce, “To the manager!” Aone carries you over to her as you pull out your completed form and thrust it in her direction, whose name you had learned was Nametsu Mai. She takes the proffered paper with a soft smile and a “Nice to meet you.”</p><p>“Likewise!” you say gleefully.</p><p>Someone (who you assume is the captain) cuts in – “You can come back in tomorrow when we’ll be assessing everyone who has applied.”</p><p>“Thanks! I think I’ll just stay and watch for now,” you say, “seeing that I’ll be walking home with brother dear here.”  You finish by sticking your tongue out at Takanobu, who rolls his eyes.</p><p>You take a seat on one of the benches at the sides, following the path the ball takes, the positions the players move to – it’s mesmerising, almost hypnotising with the way how everyone works together to attack or defend. You chuckle to yourself as you decide to think of the game as a more intense, professional, version of ‘Don’t let the balloon touch the floor’ (which was intense in its own right).</p><p>Noticing a vibration from your trouser pocket (three cheers for pockets in men’s clothing!), you pull out your phone. A text notification from your mum, asking about your day. You might as well respond, so you open up your messages – you hear a small curse coming from the direction of the court and raise your arm just in time to deflect the projectile just before it collides with your head.</p><p>Ouchie. Feeling the stares, you look up at the team. Silence reigns over the gym, only interspersed with the sound of the ball bouncing and rolling away to a standstill. You chuckle nervously and wave your hand slightly to try and get their attention so that they would <em>stop staring at you oh my gosh this is so off-putting someone please help</em>.</p><p>“What the actual fuck?” someone exclaims incredulously. “He- phone-? Guys? You saw-”</p><p>“Shut up, Kamasaki-san,” Futakuchi says, “we all saw it.”</p><p>“Futakuchi! Don’t be rude!” Moniwa’s frantic pleading is ignored.</p><p>Meanwhile, near the net, you can see your brother face-palming.</p><p> </p><p>That evening finds you making serve after serve, again and again. You may or may not have hit that water bottle six times in a row, but you had kind of lost count. To be picked for the team, you had to be your best, and to be your best, that meant practice.</p><p>There was always room for improvement.</p><hr/><p>Worried that someone could just walk into the clubroom, you head off to the toilets to change. You fix your binder and check in the mirror for any possible wardrobe malfunctions, then heave out a sigh. You had been jittery throughout today since you just couldn’t wait to play.</p><p>It was going to be a 3-on-3 game, two new people on your side and one second- or third-year, and one new person on the other with two older students. A small game to see what you were made of.</p><p>Line their expectations up.</p><p>And knock. Them. Down.</p><p>You take another breath and exhale slowly, grounding yourself. You are an Aone. You thrive when given a challenge. You can and you will do this.</p><p> </p><p>Entering the hall now fills you with energy. You bound over to the captain, ready to receive your instructions.</p><p>“Aone-san, you will be with Sakunami-san,” Moniwa says. “Is there anyone in particular that you would like to be on your team?”</p><p>You grin mischievously. This was not a difficult question at all: you knew exactly who you wanted to pick. From the look on the captain’s face, it was clear that he could guess who. It would only be fair to give you someone who you knew well, seeing that the other team would get two upperclassmen. He lets out a chuckle before calling your brother over.</p><p>You look over your little group.</p><p>“Let’s do this!” you shout, holding both hands up. Sakunami tentatively high-fives you, and Takanobu simply chooses to whack you lightly on the top of your head.</p><p>They follow you as you bounce onto the court. An onlooker could even say that people could mistake you for the volleyball itself for all the jumping you did.</p><p>Already knowing your brother’s playing style and preferences, you turn to Sakunami. “So, what kinda position do you usually take?”</p><p>His ears go slightly red and you give yourself a mental pat on the back for flustering him so easily.</p><p>He responds relatively quickly. “I like to be libero.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sup faith n ray! i hope i didn't disappoint y'all ;)</p><p>basically~ i've got some scenes and a bunch of ideas for how this fic is going to turn out, i just need to ensure i have the energy and motivation<br/>since it's the christmas holidays i'll try and write (anything, even if it is for a different fandom whoops) so you might find another update on this fic xoxo</p><p>note: remember to bind safely! don't wear it for too long, remember to hydrate<br/>if you wanna exercise while wearing a binder, get a size bigger, and if anything hurts or feels iffy stop wearing it! binding while exercising is risky so you gotta listen to your body so you don't push yourself too far x</p><p>lots of love<br/>kei</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>